


窒息

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, UD - Freeform, 窒息, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 代友发文但丁玩脱了





	窒息

Urizen的强大是他未曾感受过的，这种陌生的经历让他兴奋，骨子里斯巴达家的血脉就热爱这样的事情，每一滴血都叫嚣着让他再次回到这个战场。

  
但很快他就意识到要结束这场战斗恐怕并不容易。他的攻击似乎总是徒劳无功的，那该死的变形红水晶，还有那该死的触手。一个神枪手能打中任何乱七八糟的玩意儿，唯独打不中那个号称是他混蛋老哥却怎么看怎么不像的家伙。

  
恶魔之王的动作比想象的要快，突然他就被狡猾的触手捕捉住，上面的尖刺轻易割破了衣服——虽然那本来就是魔力幻化而成的。可惜现在的他也没有更多的精力去重新给自己弄一身衣服了，反正两位女士早就不知道被弄去了哪里，体面形象这种事总不如生死攸关的大事。

  
Dante试着挣扎，想要用手中的剑再次挥斩开那讨厌的触手。但是对方只是稍微收紧了一些力气，就箍住了他的手臂，让他动弹不得。下一刻更多的触手缠上了他身体，之后的挣扎就显得更加徒劳无功。没有任何预兆，这些触手突然发了疯一般，占据着他身上的每一个孔洞，抽插起来。

就连尿道这么细小的地方，也有着足够侵入粗细的触手，在里面反复进出挖弄着。那些在耳朵中不停翻搅的带着绒毛的细小触手，简直就像是为了把他逼疯一般。

  
他想张口怒骂，就算是这方面毫不顾忌的恶魔猎手，也忍受不了身体被这么肆无忌惮的侵犯和开发。

  
就在他张开嘴的瞬间，最后的阵地也立刻失守。接近手腕粗细的触手把他的嘴撑开到最大角度，每一次的抽插都压迫着舌根让Dante几乎反复不停地干呕。而最该死的显然就是屁股里那根混账货色了，简直对他的敏感点了如指掌，光是这里的熟悉程度，Dante就敢保证那个泰然自若坐在他对面、看着自己受苦的混蛋绝对是维吉尔没跑的。哪怕丑成这样，这个世界上能这么了解他身体的，也只有那个比他早出生了几分钟的疯子。

  
在Urizen看来，这样似乎还不够，箍住Dante身体的触手开始慢慢收紧，还有脖子上那根。他感觉到自己身体里的最后一丝空气似乎也要被这些勒紧的触手榨干一般，肺部再也没有办法接纳一丝新鲜的空气。

  
窒息，Dante不知道自己是不是会因为窒息而死。毕竟他没有过这个经验。在过去的那些年里，他无论是出于有意识还是无意识的，都作死过很多次，但是唯独窒息这种事，他还没有经历。

  
所以现在Dante开始庆幸了，这似乎并不属于美好的经验，可以说恶劣到他开始庆幸自己不曾感受过。

  
可是又不仅仅是这样，伴随着那些侵犯着他的触手，这种窒息又带着某种死亡才拥有的甜美气息。因为窒息而紧绷敏感的身体过度放大了快感，也许只是发生在短暂的几分钟之中的事情，对现在的但丁来说却仿佛漫长的犹如几个世纪一般。他的身体已经不再受他的控制，表情也因为这种沾染着死亡滋味的高潮而变得越发糟糕。他甚至都没有办法分出一丝精力去注意到自己是什么时候被允许射精的，只是在本能的趋势下随着屁股里的每一次抽插射出一股股的白浊液体。

  
直到最后，那些坚韧的触手终于离开了他，大量新鲜的空气终于重新涌入了他的肺部。这时候连血腥味和恶魔的臭味都变得芬芳起来。Dante趴在地上大口的呼吸着，仍然生存的喜悦是属于生物的本能，甚至让他忘记了这也许是最好的进攻时刻，哪怕斯巴达之剑还握在 **他** 的手中。


End file.
